


Bug-eyed

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Merlin does way more than he actually should, Wordcount: 100, everyone else is in awe, merlin is overworked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Frightened or surprised, having the eyes bulging.





	Bug-eyed

The first time Merlin gets the list of chores he’s supposed to do, he’s bug-eyed with shock. There’s no way one man would be able to do all of those chores. But Merlin is nothing if not up for a challenge, so he puts his head down and gets to business.

The first few weeks, no one says anything, they aren’t sure why the prince’s personal servant is actually doing the chores of that position. Most of the time they only pretended for a couple of days before having other people do the jobs. 

Merlin just did them. No complaints.

**Author's Note:**

> Most people in medieval times had a lot of chores they shirked.


End file.
